Shattered Cyberspace
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: After accepting Impa's request, Link is transported into a computer-generated world, where he must fight to survive. And did I mention that he is the "Cyber Hero" destined to save the digital Hyrule and the Smash Arena, but he must first fight the other "Cyber" leaders there before tackling the "Cyber Boss" and that "Cyber Loki" is after him? Wait, what? You didn't hear anything...
1. Beta-Testing

**Ace: Hey there! This is Shattered Cyberspace, due to the fact that... Well, it's complicated, to say the least.**

**I originally had a completely different story under this title (it kept getting changed), but I recently deleted that because I didn't like it, so this was written. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beta-Testing

Link

"Link?" A young maid asked. "Have you seen Zelda? She hasn't been here for a while…"

"Zelda's at the tournament in the world of Super Smash Bros with Sheik. The two of them wanted to go to the tournament together."

The maid nodded. "I heard about that tournament. It's for the strongest warriors in all of the worlds. But why aren't you there? You're the hero of Twilight! You could beat everyone there!"

I laughed. "Zelda told me to guard the castle, and I intend to follow her orders, like a good soldier would do."

The maid frowned. "If you had the chance though, would you compete?"

I thought about it for a while. "I would like to do that, but who would defend the castle?"

The maid nodded. "I see your point… Anyhow, I have to go, Link. Goodbye."

"Bye." The maid turned and left. After she was out of sight, I began to rethink what I had said.

_Fighting some of the best warriors sounds cool… But what about the castle? I can't just abandon it to go fighting in another world…_

"Link."

I turned behind me quickly. "Impa? What are you doing here?"

Impa grimaced. "A problem has arisen. And I need you to stop it."

"What happened?"

Impa turned and motioned for me to follow. "You know how Ganondorf was killed two years ago?"

I nodded as I caught up to her. "Yeah. I was the one who struck the final blow."

Impa sighed. "Apparently, part of his soul returned into a demon world and it's been growing ever since."

"What?"

"And that's not all. He can only escape through a Cyber world that is connected between two worlds that he can access, though. The problem is, such a Cyber World exists."

"That's not possible! How can two worlds create a Cyber World?" I asked.

Impa shook her head. "I don't know how, but you know the Smash Tournament that Zelda went to with Sheik? Apparently, it constantly uses technology to reach out to other worlds for fighters, and from what I see, Ganondorf was able to get a signal to connect to his world, although it's weak."

We had reached an unused room when I asked, "And how do I play into this?"

Impa opened the door and smiled. "You're going to stop Ganondorf from escaping the Cyber World."

I raised my hands up like I was trying to space myself from Impa. "I am completely lost by what you're saying. People normally don't go into computers, and I am not good at computer games, although I can kick most people's butts in Nintendo games."

Impa laughed. "That's a good attitude to have! Now go and kick some Cyber butt!"

Sighing, I entered the room. Computers were everywhere, and a bunch of techy stuff I didn't recognize filled the entire space.

Impa walked over to the mega computer and handed me a black suit with matching black boots and black fingerless gloves. "Go into the other room and put this on. It will allow me to transport you into the Cyber-section that represents Hyrule."

I grabbed it. "So… I can't bring my hat and earrings into this Cyberspace?"

Impa handed me black earrings. "Here are some earrings. I didn't have enough material to make a hat. So don't complain."

"What about my weapons?"

"Just put the suit on in the other room."

Deciding that I had annoyed Impa, I went into the next room to change.

* * *

When I came back in my new outfit, Impa had all the computers ready and was busy typing several commands into the mega computer.

"Link, stand there," she muttered as she casually pointed to an area where some scanners stood. I walked over to the scanners and stood there. "How did you know how to do this?"

"Master Hand, the head of the Smash Tournament, sent my emails and supplies to build this."

"Excuse me?" I thought that I had misheard her when she said "Master Hand".

"Put your hand on the scanners. And don't worry, I'll create digital weapons for you to use. But be warned: as soon as you enter, I cannot contact you."

"Why?"

"The system won't let me. And I have to run the castle."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Ready?"

I placed my hand on the scanner. "Ready."

Impa pressed a button, and as soon as my hands were scanned, my body became a bunch of data and disappeared into the system.

* * *

**Ace: So the first chapter is done. I wonder what will happen in the Cyberspace world… Who knows?**

**Techy stuff… Those are the items that send you to the Cyber world, Link! They are lasers and scanners to make sure that you enter safely!**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

**Ace**


	2. Cyber: Hyrule

**Ace: How long will Link survive the Cyber World? It honestly depends on his encounters, if you ask me. Then again, stuff can always happen randomly...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cyber: Hyrule

Link

After traveling at high speeds through different cyber wires and data, my body reformed and I proceeded to fall face first into the ground. Apparently, pain was very real here. Which is also dangerous, because there is always a chance that I would die a horrible death and never return to Hyrule.

I slowly got up, expecting to hear Impa's voice, commanding me to pull my sword out. When I didn't, I grabbed my sword and surveyed my surroundings.

There was... Nothing. It looked black, and the floor was dark grey. But there were green numbers zooming above my head in multiple directions. The floor went out as far as the eye could see.

I examined my clothes. They were like my normal ones, but they were black with green outlines. I had a sword with a black hilt, and the blade itself glowed green. The shield was all green, and my bow was black.

_Why this?_ I asked myself. _I look weird..._

I began to wander around for a little bit, but I couldn't find anything. After what seemed like hours, I sat down, frustrated.

_What now?_

I slowly closed my eyes and sighed. Opening them, I blinked. Off in the distance, there seemed to be a building. Grinning, I stood up and dashed off towards the building.

When I was halfway there, I heard a some ringing. Stopping, I looked to my left.

A virtual screen appeared. A person in a hood was on there, and I couldn't tell what gender they are. Their voice was digital, and sound like two people- a male and a female, speaking in unison.

_**"Warning! Cyber Fabulous must not be trusted. Repeat. Cyber Fabulous must not be trusted. Do not approach him under any condition. The Cyber rebels will be caught soon, so if you see them, leave them be because they will lead you down the wrong path. I can promise that. And the Cyber Hero has appeared. If anyone sees him, leave him be. He's mine. Anyone who hurts him or lays a hand on him will be severely punished. Cyber Loki out."**_

The screen went blurry, and Cyber Loki disappeared. I frowned. Who was Cyber Fabulous? And what did they mean by Cyber Hero was theirs? And who was Cyber Hero?

I looked at my hand, and my eyes widened. On a wristband that I didn't notice before read the words 'Cyber Hero'.

_Great. I'm wanted by a unknown person. But why? All I did was appear here to stop Ganondorf- do they work for Ganondorf, or did they want to ally themselves with me? Who else is here? Are they on my side, or are the against me?_

Sighing, I looked towards the building ahead of me and ran to it, thinking that I would be fine.

After a few hours, I reached the building. Panting, I bent over to catch my breath. Man. The Cyber world was big and takes as much energy to run as Hyrule...

Looking up, I saw a sign reading, "Cyber: Hyrule welcomes you".

I blinked. _Cyber Hyrule? Someone built a Cyber Hyrule? Why? They could have built their own place and named it after themselves..._

The building was a gate, and it was open. Pulling my sword out, I slowly entered the complex, and entered a digital version of Hyrule Castle Town, sans the crowds. In fact, it was empty.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard a growl. Data fell from the sky and formed together, creating monsters of all sorts. I gripped the sword tighter, and proceeded to slash and hack my way through the monsters. As I destroyed some monsters, more of them took their place. I got super frustrated because this seemed endless. But I found that the more monsters I kill in one strike, the longer it takes for them to reappear.

After there weren't many monsters left, I saw a generator nearby. Dashing towards it, I swung my sword in an arc and brought it down. The generator was cut clean in two, and the monsters dissipated.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled, but then my body collapsed. The running and fighting took a toll and my body, and I didn't feel like moving.

_Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt..._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Ace: Link is doing horribly so far in my opinion. Then again, he isn't used to this stuff, so I'll cut him some slack. But he managed to fight some enemies. That's always a good sign.**

**I was going to have Navi appear as the Cyber Fairy, but Cyber Loki seemed to fit better in this context.**

**Ace**


End file.
